Sanguine
Sanguine (in Daedric script, ) is the Daedric Prince of debauchery. He also has domain over the darker natures of man, such as lust, sin, sloth, gluttony, and greed. He is the patron deity of sinners and is often seen with a bottle of wine or beer (ale) in his hand. Sanguine enjoys playing pranks on others, one such example being a spell that removes the clothing of everyone within the spell's radius. Although a joker, Sanguine prefers to drag mortals down to sinful lifestyles by means of temptation and humiliation. In Khajiiti religion he is known as Sangiin, the Blood Cat, who is known to test the Khajiit with promises of immortality and debaucheries of the flesh.Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi, Pt. 1''Events of The Sanguine SuccessorThe Worldly Spirits'' He has over a thousand personal realms known as Myriad Realms of Revelry.Loremaster's Archive: The Maelstrom Arena - Part Two History Sanguine was once asked by Mephala for twenty-seven tokens to give to her devoted followers. The Dark Brotherhood stole these tokens from the Morag Tong. According to Morag Tong members, Mephala eventually arranged for them to return to the guild. The Nerevarine systematically killed the members of the Dark Brotherhood one-by-one and retrieved the tokens from them. Oblivion Sanguine can be called upon at the Shrine of Sanguine, whose name does not fit the common pattern of "(Daedra Prince)'s Shrine." The summoning date of Sanguine is 16th of Sun's Dawn. Sanguine can also be summoned in his shrine, if the summoner offered Cyrodilic Brandy. There is a shrine in Cyrodiil which bears the appearance of Sanguine. Upon completing the related quest, Sanguine will give the Sanguine Rose, a strange staff shaped like a twisted and thorny black rose. When the energy within the Sanguine Rose is cast at a target, one random Daedric servant of Sanguine is summoned to do battle. This staff has very little charge, between 10–30 uses, depending on Conjuration skill level, and must be recharged often. .]] When the Hero of Kvatch visited the Shrine of Sanguine and summoned him, sometime during the Oblivion Crisis, Sanguine tasked the Hero of Kvatch to join the royal dinner party of the Countess of Leyawiin, Alessia Caro. Sanguine believed that the Countess of Leyawiin was too stuffy, and wanted the hero to do something about it. The hero should sneak into the castle undetected and cast the spell of Stark Reality on her and her guests. When the hero cast the spell all the guests and the Countess herself were stripped, it brought chaos to the party, but Sanguine was pleased. When the hero returned to the shrine, Sanguine rewarded his Sanguine Rose to the hero of Kvatch, a staff that has the capability to summon a lesser Daedra to "supposedly" fight for the wielder of the staff. The same artifact was also rewarded some decades before to the Hero of Daggerfall, and also to Martin, the last of the Septims. Martin in his youth was one of the followers of a Daedric Cult, and he somehow retrieved Sanguine's Rose - probably after some odd task. Skyrim Sanguine appears in Skyrim disguised as Sam Guevenne, who offers a friendly drinking competition with his "special" brew for his staff with the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn accepts, the quest "A Night to Remember" will start. After the Dragonborn accepts and drinks three mugs, Sam, impressed, will give the staff and offers to show the Dragonborn a place "where the wine flows like water." After that, they go out to commit drunken pranks in Skyrim, and eventually the Dragonborn awakes at the temple of Dibella and sets out to correct the pranks pulled while drunk. The Dragonborn then heads to Morvunskar where a portal to Sam's location is found. Going through the portal reveals Sam in the Misty Grove, where he reveals his true identity as Sanguine, commenting that he hadn't had that much fun in a hundred years and rewards the Dragonborn with his staff. It is possible to turn Sanguine hostile by commanding a follower to attack him. However, arrows, melee weapons, and spells will still continue to pass through him and he cannot be damaged. Sanguine will simply attack repeatedly for very meager damage with what appears to be a dagger of some sort. This will at least yield a few more lines of dialogue while he attacks. Online Sanguine does not appear directly in . However, he seems to exert influence by trapping partygoers within his temple in Shadowfen. His servant Seducer Trilvath tasks the Vestige with entrapping some Aldmeri Dominion spies by making them drink from Sanguine's goblet. He has several followers called Sanguine's Revelers. They can be found in Sanguine's Demesne in Shadowfen, as well as at a camp in White Fall Valley in Cyrodiil, and occasionally in Trader's Cove. A Khajiiti vampire clan in Northern Elsweyr called the Hollowfang Clan worshipped Sangiin, and attempted to drink the blood of a trapped dragon to gain great powers. Dialogue ''Oblivion'' |} ''Skyrim'' |} Trivia *In Skyrim, Sanguine is taller than any Dragonborn, even if they are an Altmer, the tallest race. *At the end of "Tending the Flames" quest for the Bards College in Skyrim, Rorlund, High Priest of the Nine Divines, comments that Sanguine himself would appreciate the festivities. *Sam Guevenne is a play on his own name, Sanguine: San = Sam, Guine = Guevenne *In French, s''anguine'' is the feminine form of the adjective sanguin, related to the noun sang (blood). It describes anything related to blood or to the color of blood (orange sanguine ''= blood orange), but also impulsive persons. In English "sanguine" can be an adjective meaning "optimistic" or "positive," or a noun meaning a blood red color. Both are fitting for the Daedric prince, given his demeanor, outlook, and love for drinking (a drunk person's face is often flushed in appearance). In medieval medicine, when the "Four Humors" theory still prevailed, a person with blood as the predominant humor would be marked by sturdiness, high color, and cheerfulness, traits often shared by drunkards. In ancient medieval folklore, "bloody" could describe someone who is prone to jokes and laughter, thus being a fitting name for a trickster. *Sanguine strongly resembles Dionysus, the Greek god of grape harvest, winemaking, and wine. Bugs *Upon completion of the quest "A Night to Remember," Sanguine may randomly appear in forts such as Morvunskar or Ilinalta's Deep, fighting with the enemies there. If spoken to, he will reply with generic dialogue. Being an essential character, he will always win the fights, and attacking him has no effect. However, Sanguine will attack the Dragonborn if they have transformed into a Werewolf or Vampire Lord. He is also immune to Totem of The Hunt and Totem of Terror. *Sanguine will kill the vampire infiltrator to Morvunskar. Appearances * * The Book of Daedra'' * * * ** ** Sources *Guide to the Daedra on The Imperial Library de:Sanguine es:Sanguine fr:Sanghin it:Sanguine pl:Sanguine ru:Сангвин Category:Daedra Category:Daedric Princes Category:Lore: Characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Oblivion: Males